


Fast-Zuhause (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Series: Alles Wie Gehabt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gefallener Castiel, M/M, Menschlicher Castiel, Singer Schrottplatz, Staffel Pr8, Zukunft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als der Staub sich legt, ist da Dean und da ist Sam und da ist ein müder Mann in abgetragenem Trenchcoat und sie starren einander ausdruckslos an.</p>
<p>Sie fragen sich, wie zur Hölle es jetzt weiter geht.</p>
<p>Der Himmel hat die Schotten dicht gemacht, das Fegefeuer ist für immer verschlossen und das Tor der Hölle ist zugeschlagen und fest versiegelt worden. Und ja, es gibt noch Monster, auch Geister, selbst Dämonen sind noch auf der Erde, aber wenn Dean ihnen Rubys Messer in die Eingeweide steckt, gehen sie nach Hause und bleiben dort.</p>
<p>Und das Leben geht weiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast-Zuhause (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [almost home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598605) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



 

_And what ever I believed in_

_This is all I have to show_

_What the hell were all the reasons_

_For holding on for such dear life?_

_Here’s where I let go_

 

Als der Staub sich legt, ist da Dean und da ist Sam und da ist ein müder Mann in abgetragenem Trenchcoat und sie starren einander ausdruckslos an.

Sie fragen sich, wie zur Hölle es jetzt weiter geht.

Der Himmel hat die Schotten dicht gemacht, das Fegefeuer ist für immer verschlossen und das Tor der Hölle ist zugeschlagen und fest versiegelt worden. Und ja, es gibt noch Monster, auch Geister, selbst Dämonen sind noch auf der Erde, aber wenn Dean ihnen Rubys Messer in die Eingeweide steckt, gehen sie nach Hause und bleiben dort.

Und das Leben geht weiter.

Sie verkriechen sich aus Gewohnheit in einem Motel. Dean nimmt den Impala und fährt im Kreis, Sam verbringt seine Zeit damit, eine Nummer auf seinem Handy anzurufen und immer aufzulegen, bevor der Anruf durchgestellt wird, und Cas sitzt auf der Kante eines Doppelbetts und starrt lange seine Hände an, als ob sie ein neues und faszinierendes _Etwas_ wären, das er zuvor noch nie gesehen hat und gerne eingehend untersuchen möchte.

Dann ruft Sheriff Mills auf Deans Handy an, um ihm zu sagen, dass Bobby das Haus und den Schrottplatz ihm und Sam vermacht hat.

„Das Haus ist vom Feuer ganz schön mitgenommen, aber es ist ausreichend versichert“, teilt sie Dean kurz angebunden und ganz geschäftsmäßig mit, „Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis der ganze Papierkram fertig war, aber es gehört jetzt euch, also bewegt ihr Jungs eure Ärsche gefälligst hier runter, um zu unterschreiben.“

„Aber was _solln_ wir denn damit?“ fragt Dean, aber sie hat schon aufgelegt.

„Ein Haus, das in schlechterer Verfassung ist als wir, und ein Schrottplatz voller Metallschrott“, murmelt er, aber in seinem Hals ist, während er es sagt, ein Schmerz, denn es ist erst zwei Tage her, dass sie wieder einmal die Welt gerettet haben, und dieses Mal ist Bobby nicht da, um zu feiern.

Und überhaupt, verdammt noch mal Bobby, denkt Dean säuerlich. Was hat er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, ihnen sein Haus zu überlassen? Sie müssen irgendwas damit machen, sonst wird es ihnen immer ein Dorn im Auge sein.

„Wir könnten es verkaufen“, sagt Sam langsam. „Das Geld können wir immer brauchen“, fügt er hinzu und Dean fragt nicht, wofür Sam das Geld brauchen würde, weil das Gespenst Stanford bedrohlich über seinem Kopf hängt, und es nimmt Dean den Atem, weil das Ende letzten Endes doch gekommen ist, er müsste Sam jetzt gehen lassen, damit der sein eigenes Leben leben kann, und es tut höllisch weh, weil Dean ihn immer noch nicht gehen lassen will.

„Cas?“ fragt Dean unsicher, aber Cas schaut ihn nur mit müden Augen und zieht die Schultern hoch, und das ist ein weiteres Problem, diese unsicherer Miene, die neuerdings Cas anzuhängen scheint, noch etwas, wovon Dean nicht weiß, wie er damit umgehen soll, denn zwar hat er Cas endlich dazu bringen können, zu _bleiben_ , aber was er jetzt mit ihm machen soll, weiß er nicht so recht.

Aber mit einiger Erleichterung packen sie zusammen und machen sich auf den Weg, weil sie jetzt immerhin ein Ziel haben, einen Ort, zu dem sie fahren können, etwas zu tun, und das hält Sam noch ein bisschen länger auf dem Beifahrersitz. Und Cas hält es auch hier; Dean weiß nicht, was Cas’ Pläne sind oder ob er überhaupt einen Plan hat, denn obwohl Cas sich entschlossen hat, ein Mensch zu werden, scheint er es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben, seine Möglichkeiten zu erforschen.

Die Fahrt nach Sioux Falls verläuft größtenteils in Stille, abgesehen vom Radio und ein paar kurzlebigen Gesprächen darüber, was sie mit Bobbys Haus anfangen sollen. Sam scheint hin und her gerissen, Dean tendiert zum Verkauf, Cas’ Miene drückt überhaupt keine Meinung aus: er hat noch keine einzige Meinung geäußert, seit er gefallen ist, weder über die Wahl des Radiosenders noch des Restaurants fürs Abendessen noch des Motelbetts, in dem er schlafen will.

Aber nein, als Dean in den Schrottplatz Singer einbiegt und den Impala vor der Ruine von Bobbys Haus abstellt, da schaut er Sam an und es ist völlig klar: natürlich behalten sie das Haus; schließlich ist dies der eine Ort, abgesehen vom Impala, an dem sie sich beide immer am ehesten zuhause gefühlt haben.

Und als er im Rückspiegel nach Cas’ Gesicht schaut sieht er einen Blick, der teils Nostalgie, teils Schwermut ausdrückt, und Dean erkennt, dass dies nicht nur für ihn und Sam ein Fast-Zuhause ist, sondern auch für Cas.

„So können wir das alte Haus nicht lassen“, sagt er barsch.

„Nein, das können wir nicht“, stimmt Sam zu und er duckt den Kopf und lächelt und sieht fast jung aus.

„Wird ganz schön beschissen, das wieder aufzuräumen“, beobachtet Dean und wieder wirft er schnell einen Blick auf Cas im Spiegel, „Dauert wahrscheinlich Monate, bis alles wieder so is wie früher.“

Cas starrt aus dem Fenster und zeigt mehr Interesse als an irgendetwas anderem seit seinem Fall. „Ich würde gerne helfen“, sagt Cas langsam und in Dean entspannt sich etwas, eine Sorge, der er sich bis zu diesem Moment nicht bewusst gewesen ist.

Sie unterschreiben den Papierkram auf Sheriff Mills Schreibtisch während ihrer Mittagspause.

„War ja wieder klar“, sagt Jody mit schiefem Lächeln. „ Kaum hab ich gedacht, ich hätte es geschafft, endlich auch den letzten Verrückten aus der Stadt zu jagen, da zieht ihr Jungs ein“, sagt sie und Dean wirft Sam einen Blick zu, denn noch haben sie nicht fest vor, für immer her zu ziehen: sie haben noch gar nichts fest vor, außer erstmal das Haus wieder aufzubauen.

Das Obergeschoss ist eine schwarze Hülle dessen, was es mal war, aber der Rest des Gebäudes ist in Ordnung; es ist alles mehr oder weniger da, wenn auch etwas angekokelt.

Sie haben Rauchschäden und Wasserschäden und das Obergeschoss muss komplett neu gebaut werden, aber man kann darin leben, sie haben Strom und Wasser und die meisten Möbel sind unbeschädigt.

Der Panikraum ist natürlich in einwandfreiem Zustand.

An diesem Abend kommt Sheriff Mills mit zwei Tüten voller Nahrungsmittel und einer Flasche Jack Daniels vorbei. Sie füllen ein zusätzliches Glas für Bobby und Dean schüttet es vorsichtig auf der Veranda aus und schaut zu, wie der Whiskey auf die Holzdielen der Treppe plätschert.

Jody scheint es für unwahrscheinlich bis unmöglich zu halten, dass zwei erwachsene Männer und ein gefallener Engel sich alleine ernähren können; sie kocht ihnen Spaghetti auf Bobbys uraltem Herd und erlaubt ihnen stockbesoffen zu werden, bevor sie in ihrem staubigen Pickup verschwindet.

Sie schmeißen Decken und Kissen auf den Boden der Bibliothek. Viele von Bobbys Büchern sind verbrannt, alle riechen nach Rauch, aber viele sind noch zu retten, und Dean sieht an der Art, wie Sams Blicke in dem Raum herumspringen, dass Sams Zeit damit ausgefüllt sein wird, sich durch die Stapel zu arbeiten und Bobbys Sammlung wieder auf zu bauen.

In dieser Nacht schläft Dean lange nicht ein. Er ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Sams sanftem Schnarchen am anderen Ende des Raumes zuzuhören; er ist völlig damit ausgelastet, der Silhouette von Cas’ Brust vor der Wand der Bibliothek zuzusehen, wie sie sich rhythmisch hebt und senkt.

Jody teilt ihnen mit, dass die Versicherungsagenten das Haus schon vor Monaten durchsucht haben, und nur eine Woche nachdem sie angekommen sind, ist ein Check im Briefkasten.

Dean weigert sich, einen Bauunternehmer anzuheuern. „Hab das letzte Jahr, als ich bei Lisa war, damit verbracht, Häuser zu bauen“, erzählt er Cas, „Ich glaub, ich krieg das schon selber hin“, sagt er, aber Cas scheint skeptisch.

Er späht auf die Blaupausen, die Dean gezeichnet hat. „Deine Messungen sind unpräzise“, sagt er und nimmt den Bleistift aus Deans Hand, „wenn nicht insgesamt inkorrekt.“ Er beugt sich über den Tisch und mit vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn kritzelt er wild Berechnungen über das Zeichenpapier.

„Höh“, schnaubt Dean und kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust, aber es ist die reine Erleichterung, zu sehen wie Cas sich auf Deans Blaupausen konzentriert und dabei fast wieder seine alte Intensität zum Vorschein kommt.

„So“, sagt Cas ein paar Minuten später, „ich habe es korrigiert. Jetzt ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir miterleben müssen, wie das Obergeschoss über uns zusammenbricht, bedeutend verringert.“

In diesem Moment fühlt Dean plötzlich eine unermessliche Zuneigung zu ihm. Cas blickt süffisant zufrieden mit sich und Cas muss einen unerklärlichen Drang unterdrücken, ihm durch die Haare zu wuscheln.

„Du meinst, ich kann nicht husten und prusten und dir dein Haus zusammenpusten?“ stichelt Dean und er wird belohnt mit der genervten Schnute, die Cas zieht. Es ist fast perfekt, dieses gegenseitige Geflachse, fast so, wie es mal war, als alles, worüber sie sich Sorgen machen mussten, eine Apokalypse war, und vielleicht vermeidet Dean es deswegen zurzeit, mehr als nur spielerische Augenblicke mit Cas zu verbringen, jedes Gespräch vermeidet, das zu sehr darauf eingeht, warum Cas _hier_ ist und nicht zuhause im Himmel.

Die Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss sind annehmbar, abgesehen davon, dass sie verraucht sind, und in der zweiten Woche fährt Sam mit Bobbys Truck los und kommt mit verlegenem Blick und einer brandneuen Matratze zurück.

„Ich hab schon immer meine eigene gewollt“, sagt er zu Dean, „Selbst als Amelia und ich…“ Er zögert kurz. „Nun, die gehörte ihr und Don.“

Er nimmt das zweite Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss; weder er noch Dean rühren Bobbys Zimmer an, und Dean hat ein seltsam zögerliches Gefühl beim Gedanken, aus der Bibliothek aus zu ziehen. Irgendwer muss für Cas da sein, rechtfertigt er sich, Cas geht es gut, aber er hat manchmal Alpträume und Dean will nicht, dass er zu weit weg ist. Und die mangelnde Privatsphäre stört ihn nicht; tatsächlich fühlt es sich so seltsamerweise privater an, jetzt wo Sam in seinem eigenen Zimmer ist und nur Dean und Cas in ihren jeweiligen Ecken der Bibliothek sind.

Sam spricht jede Nacht mit Amelia.

Dean schnappt manchmal Sams Seite des Gesprächs auf, wenn er beim Fenster auf die Veranda Geschirr wäscht. Sam erzählt ihr von der Arbeit an Bobbys Haus, vom Wiederaufbau des Obergeschosses, von den drei Schlafzimmern, fragt sie um Rat wegen Tapeten und Wandfarben, und Dean ist nicht überrascht, als Amelia drei Wochen später vor der Tür steht und die Klingel mit leidenschaftlichem Entschluss bestürmt, mit zwei Seesäcken über der Schulter und Riots Leine in der Hand.

Dean sieht sie vor Sam, sieht Sams ungläubigen Blick, dann sein plötzliches Lächeln, wie Amelia nervös auf ihrer Lippe kaut, wie sie sich nicht sofort umarmen, nicht bevor Amelia plötzlich ihre Taschen fallen lässt und die Arme um Sams Hüfte wirft.

„Ich hab das Haus verkauft“, hört Dean sie Sam unsicher erzählen und er sieht, wie ihre Hand durch ihr Haar fährt, ihre Finger sich um eine Locke biegen und fest ziehen, „Ohne dich war es kein Zuhause.“

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst“, sagt Sam zu ihr und vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihren dunklen Haaren und Dean schaut weg, weg vom Fenster, um ihnen einen Moment Privatsphäre zu geben, und heftet seinen Blick stattdessen auf Cas, der am Küchentisch sitzt und ernst eine Zeitung anstarrt.

Und zum ersten Mal seit sie zum letzten Mal die Welt gerettet haben lässt er seinen Blick dort hängen, wo Cas’ Haare sich über seinem Ohr locken, genau über dem Kragen des verwaschenen, blauen Flanellhemds, das er trägt.

Da schaut Cas hoch.

„Dean“, sagt er und Dean braucht einen Moment, um seinen Blick auf ihn zu fokussieren, denn Dean ist plötzlich von dem Wissen überwältigt, dass _alles in Ordnung ist_ , es ist alles okay, zur Abwechslung; selbst wenn Amelia bleibt, wird alles gut werden, selbst wenn Amelia geht und Sam mit sich nimmt, wird alles gut werden, und er beginnt sogar zu glauben, dass Cas womöglich vorhat, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben und auch das ist gut. Mehr als gut.

Bobbys altes Haus könnte grade so als Fast-Zuhause für sie alle genügen und wenn er ruhelos wird, dann hat er immer noch den Impala und Cas und immer noch ein paar Geister, die abgemurkst werden müssen.

„Dean“, sagt Cas geduldig, „ _Dean_. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Fall gefunden.“


End file.
